A Secret Love
by Sportgirlpower10
Summary: Takes Place after the last book, kinda before the epilogue- Harry is engaged to Ginny, the love of his life, but when he finds out Ron and Hermione are also engaged- all of his feelings change&realizes the fact thats been there all along-He loves Hermione


Takes Place after the last book; don't blame me if I forget details that went on, sorry (

Takes Place after the last book, kinda before the epilogue. Please don't blame me if I forget details and please review- or else I'll have no motivation to continue (

Harry stared at his fiancé sleeping silently beside him, and brushed a strand of her hair of her face. Ginny Wesley, his fiancé, it sounded foreign to him as he thought about it. He thought back to his years in Hogwarts. How crazy they had been, yet they were some of the most amazing years of his life. I'd hardly even thought of Ginny back then, not to mention in a romantic way. If someone had told me that I would end up getting married to Ginny Weasley I would have laughed in their face and asked if they'd gone mad. Back then, I had eyes for only one girl, Cho.

Cho was pretty and smart and seemed like the perfect girl to me. She was the only one I loved back then. _That's what you think,_ I thought to myself. He was shocked at the words. Of coarse I loved Cho, well at least back then. And perhaps it hadn't been love, but he did care for her. I silently got out of bed and went downstairs, and glanced at the clock- 3:00 a.m. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a familiar photo album, one from long ago (A.N- 1st Harry Potter Movie). I flipped through the pages, until I came across the picture I had subconsciously been looking for. It was a photo of me, Ron, and Hermione. I smiled, and touched the photo softly.

The phone rang. Startled, I quickly muttered a few words and the phone came quickly to my hands. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?" I asked softly not wanting to wake up Ginny.

"Harry?" A more then familiar voice called.

I grinned widely, "Hey Hermione" I said, happiness thick in my voice.

"Harry?" she said excited.

"What?" I asked

"Guess What!?" she squealed.

"You got a library installed in your house?" I joked

"Haha," she said sarcastically. "Seriously" she said trying to get me to guess again.

"No clue" I answered walking into the kitchen.

"Ron did it!" she said while I opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk.

"Did what?" I asked opening the milk carton.

"He proposed!" she exclaimed, excitement drenched into every syllable.

I was only slightly aware of the thud the milk carton made as it slipped out of my fingers and fell to the floor. Covering the entire kitchen floor in milk.

"What?" I whispered

"And I said yes! I just can't believe he finally asked! Isn't this just wonderful Harry? Now we're both engaged! Just not to each other" She said laughing.

"There's so much to do, and a lot to plan. But of coarse you know that, you have your own wedding to plan. Oh, by the way- can I talk to Ginny? I have so much to ask her!" she exclaimed. And I struggled to find my voice.

"She's… not awake yet" I struggled to say, my mind reeling.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry! I didn't even realize the time!" She apologized, "I guess I'll let you go back to sleep then. Goodbye Harry!" she said

"Goodbye" I said softly, though I wasn't sure if she had hung up already.

The phone slipped from my hands and fell to the floor, landing in the pool of milk that had gathered at my feet.

I put my hand to my head and tripped to the kitchen sink. I braced my hands on both sides and looked up at myself in the mirror. Feeling sick to my stomach. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be surprised by this. Ron and Hermione had been seeing each other just as long as me and Ginny have- it was bound to happen. Ron had told me countless times how he thought that he and Hermione were getting serious, I guess I just never… The sick feeling in my stomach didn't go away, and a bead of sweat had spread across my forehead. How could they be getting married? How?! How could Ron marry….her? I don't understand how she could have said yes, But what I truly didn't understand was why I was reacting this way. Why was my body filled with shock and why is my heart hurting so goddahm much? Why was I so upset? Why did I care so much if Hermione married Ron? I searched my mind for awnsers but nothing came up.

I began to slowly stand up and walk back to my bedroom. I walked into the dining room and glanced at the photo album I had left open on the table and stopped.

It was so simple I realized.

I loved her.


End file.
